DAMON GANT ESCAPS FROM PRISOOOOOOON
by ballistic dolphin
Summary: Hey guys so Damon Gant is strugling with some romance issues so he has to pursue his dreems Gant/Engarde and Edgeworth/Oldbag (A/N: Hey you guys im really famous now becuz these dudes on courtrecords dot net TALKED ABOUT SPORKING MY FANFICS I DONT KNOW WAT THAT MEEEANS BUT THEYRE TALKING ABOUT IT SO IM FAMUOS LIKE JK ROWLING)
1. Chapter 1: Fredom for Everyone

DAMON GANT ESCAPS FROM PRISON

_**Chapter 1: Freedom for Errone**_

Damon Gant was really sad becuz he was throwed in jail for commiting his crimes and now he cant rape anyone. A single tear rolled down his face.

He tried to eat the food but it was too gross for him and he said "this food sucks"

The guard said "yah well too bad thats your punishmant for be in jail" Damon said "that's stupid" and decided to think of a plan to get out

Damons eyes stared at guard with naughtyness and he said "Heeeeey guard why don't you come inside and...play with me for a minute"

"Im not gay" said the guard

Damon kept staring

"OKOK" said the guard and he unlock door and came in and snuggled w/Damon but he PUNCHED HIM AND TOOK HIS KEYS.

"Gah hes escapeing said the guard and raised the alarm.

"I have to get OUT OF HEAR" screamed Damon when all of a sudden he saw OFFICER MEEEEKINS

"Halt" said Mekins "WE HABE YOU SURROUNDED"

"Hey Meekins theres 50 bucks in the basemant"

"OK" and Mekkins went to get the bucks. Damon said "Awesome now im free" and he saw out of the corener of his eye Matt En Garde whos also free.

"Hey Matt how you doing" said Damon "Good" said Matt, Damon said "There's somethig I need to tell you" and he blushed pinkishly and his heart was beeting fast

"Wat you say!" said Engrade

"Never mind" said Damon "We have to get outta here" and they left.

Later on Edgworth was sitting in his office staring at a photo of Wedny Oldbag.

_"How long"_ he think to himslef _"HOW LONG MUST I HIDE MY FEEEELINGS?"_

He dreamed about Wendy err day. He dreamed about her wet lips against his skin. But he cuoldnt let anyone know about that cause that would be weird since shes so much older then him thats why he pretend to be emberassed around her

JUst then his phone started ringing!

"HEY BRO WAT U WANT" Edjeworth screamed into the phone

"Yo man this is Gumshoe and im here to say A BUNCH OF DUDES ESCAPED FROm JAIL AND DAMON GANT"S ONE OF THEM" said the phone

"OBJECTION?/" said Edgeworth and he slam the phone in raging angry

"Alright we gotta do something" and he grabbed his coat and said "Im gonna go to the prosecutors convention and team up with a bunch of guys TO STOP THE EEEEEVIL"  
(A/N: I'll write more of this later on)


	2. Chapter 2: Inside the Heart

CHAPTER 2: INSIDE THE HAERT

Edgeworht was driving his motorcylce to get to the prosecutor place to capture Damon Gant and the other criminals he was speeding and running a bunch of red lights I know your not supposed to do that but his mission was rly important.

Then he heared his car crash in2 another and suddenly he went flying out the winshield and bonked his head on the pavment

"OUCH" he said "WHO IS RESPONSIVBLE FOR THIS "

"i am" said a lady voice and Edgeworth's heart surged with raging hormones cuz he recongized the voice IT WAS OLDBAG

"AHH OLDBOG" said Edgewoth pretending to be embarased so he lied "I definetly dont want to see you right now"

"EDGEYPOO" said the oldbag "I heard that the criminal guys have escaped so WE SHOULD DO A TEEMUP TO CATCH THEM"

"no" said Edgeworth but he actually wanted to so he wispered "how do I confess my lov without ppl thinking im a weirdo" cuz a bunch of dudes on the street were watching him but he thought of a good idea

his idea was he wrote a message in a paper airplan that say "Mett me in my car ill talk to u while we driving I love u" and he thru the airplain at Oldbag (A/N: Hey guys ism't that a great idea im planing on doing somethihng similar to THIS GIRL I REALY LIKE SO DONT TELL ANYONE)

Oldbig read the note and the two got in the car and the guys just asumed that she was under arrest or something cuz hes a proscuter so he can do stuff like that

"What is this airplaen" she said pointing at the areplane "Are you making fun of meee

"Nope I just want to say YOU ARE SO BEAUTYFUL I LOVE"

"You love" said Oldbag with sweetening happyness "Me too but why didnt you say so earlyer"

"I pretented to be embarass bcuz Gumshoe and Phoenickx are really hot so I didnt want them thinking im perverted or something like that" the dripping tears flowed from his eyes

"OH THATS ALRIGHT" she said "LETS GET MARRIED"

"yeah that sounds cool"

Later on Gant was hanging out with Engarde in his bedroom and they were doing something i cant say wat it was but you can problly figure it out heres a hint it starts with S and ryhmes with Fedex

"Woot that was fun" said Gant "wat u wanna do now"

"uh I dunno maybe HOLD ON A MINUTE" Engarde looked at his phone "MY TOP SECRET GADGETS SAY THAT EDGEY IS AT THE PROSECITOR CONVETION AND HES COMING TO get us"

"oh no thats bad" said Gnat "wheat should we do?"

"We should get marreid"  
"HOW DOSE THAT SOLVE THE PROBLEM?"

"Well if we get marred then ppl will just think we're a normal couple instead of criminals" (A/N: I really want Gant to get together with Engerard now so pretend it makes sense)

"OK sonds good" said Damon "Now we WILL ECSAPE THE ROOL OF LAW IN THE NEXT EPISODE"


	3. Chapter 3: Union of Souls

CHAPTER 3: UNION OF SOULS

The weding day has come up. Edgworth and Oldbag were gonna get maried with Damon Gant and Matt Engard it was kinda like a double header only with marriage instead of sports.

Gant and Engarde went first they got up to the altar and the dude was like "so do you take each other to be your lawfuly wedded husbad and stuff"

"i do" they said and kissed and the weeding band started playing Another One Bits the Dust by Queen its a good song you should listen to it in this next part of the story.

The dude came forward adn said "so if any of you have any of objections to this holy matrimoney of Damon Gant and Mat Engarde-"

"OJBECTION" said Edgeworth jumped to his feet "Danon Gant and Matt Engarde? THose guys are udner arrest for KILLING PPL AND PERJURY AND DISTURBING THE PEECE"

"NO THEY FOUND US" whined Egard but Gant was all like "not on my watch" and he did a cool backflip and kicked a bunch of police guys in the head

"GAH" screamed the police "Hes TOO AWESOME TO STOP"

Damon Gant was lookin all badass and he said "yah well they say u have to know your enemy and Im the cheef of police so I already know you guys thats why I beat u"

"Know youre enemy..." Edgeworth pondered this wise saying "WAIT GUYS I KNOW WAT TO DO" and he pulled out his laptop and did a goggle search on Damon Gant

OK it says here that Damon Gant likes staring at ppl and they also say TO FIGHT FIRE WITH FIRE" said Edgeworth and he stared at Damon and it was realy awkward so Damon said "nuuuu" and ran away

"hes getting away" said Eggworth and he run after him but he tripped and fell down and Damon and Matt escaped

"A thousand curses" Edgeworth said swearing oldfashionedly. "HEY WAIT IM LATE 4 THE PROSECUTE CONVENTION" he said cause he just remembered and actually I totaly forgot about it just so you know Edgeworth was supposed to go to the convention in the first episode but I forgot so whatever

…

"Hey guys Im here" said Edgeworth walking in all awkwardly cause he was late OMG DONT U HATE IT WHEN THAT HAPENS

He looked around and saw Fransiska, Godot and Blackquil (A/N: I havent plyed Dual Densities but Blackquill is apparantly this prosecuter dude whos obsessed with samurais and birds so ill try to write him in character) Also David Cameron was there because this was a national emegency

"Hey dudes" said Cameroon "We have to stop the evil guys"

"No duh" said Franceiska and she whipped some ppl "the question is how are we gonna defeat them"

"Konichuwa" Blackquail interrupted "I have a idea I should work 2gether w/Fransiska-dono bcuz she's really kawaii" but he said the last part under his breathe cause he didnt want ANYONE TO KNOW HOW HE FEELS ABUOT HER (A/N: What do you think u guiys? SHOULD I SHIP FRANZIZKA/BLACKQUILL? Tell me in the reviews)

"OK that sounds good said Cameron "Edgeworth you should work together with Godot and Im gonna teamup with Obama when he gets here."

"Alright lets do this" said Edgeworth

(A/N: Hey guys what did u think? I know that convention was pretty boring but dont worry the next chapter is gonna be awesome and IVE MADE A ORIGINAL CHARACTER FOR THE NEXT CHAP AND HES REALLY SEXY SO STAY TUNED)


	4. Chapter 4: Broken Chains

(A/N: Hey guys thanks for all the reviews and I just want 2 say that this chapter has some seriously edgy stuff cuz Simon acts pretty creepy so dont read if you cant handle stuff like that.)

CHAPTER 4: BROKEN CHAINS

Damon Gant was sitting at home drikning some whiskey when his husband Engarde came up to him and sighed.

"Why are you so sad" said Damon lovingly

"I just realized that since were both guys we cant have any babys"

"YOURE RIGHT" Damon screemed "WE MUST DO SOMETHING" and he got on his computar

"OK dude so my computer says that the Govermint is working on a Seahorse Virus that can make males pregnant"

"Rly OK then we have to steal it" said Engarde

"But r u sure yu want to do this IT WILL B DANGERUS"

Engarde smiled badassly "Danger is my midle name"

…

"Im not rly comftorble with this" said Franzizka.

"Dont worry honny" said Simon "This wont take too long" and he hugged her and started kissing her and it was really gross.

"Mmmph" said Fransiska but then Simon GRABBED HER CLOTHES REALLY AWKWARDLY

"NOOOOO" said Franziska but he was on top of her so she coldnt do anything about it oh and by the way the Simon guy was ACTUALLY SIMON KEYES FROM INVESTAGATIONS 2 NOT SIMON BLACKQUILT (hah! I fooled you YOU GUYS ARE SO STUPID)

"SILENCE" said Blackquill coming through the door and he smaked Simon Keye's head with his katana

"NOWAYNOWAYNOWAY" siad Keyes and he changed into his clown clothes and he looked really scurry like the Joker

Then Blakquill and Keyes had an epic duel and Blackquill kicked him in the shins and Keyes flew backwards screaming "I WILL REETURN SOMEDAY" and he fell out the window

"Are you alright" said Blackquill to Fanziska

"Yah im fine said Franziska "That pervert Simon Keyes wanted 2 take my clothes off"

"Hes not the only one who wants to...if you know what I mean" said Blakequill and Fransizka blushed and they started smooching They smooched so hard that the whole city was woken up but they didnt even care cuz it was just that sexy

…

David Cameron was in the Govarment Hospital. He had just used the Seahose Virus to have a babby with his boyfriend Obama.

"Hey wat should we name him" asked Camron and Obama said "i dunno how about Obama Jr. or something" and Cameron said OK.

THEN SUDDENLY ALL THE ALARMS WENT OFF

"Augh" said Camerin "someone has infiltrated the base"

"it must b Gant and Engarde" said Obama and the two of them got ready to fight, they heard a loud crash behind them and Damon Gant screamed "allahu akbra" and he threw a bomb and some random doctors died and stuff (A/N: thanks integreas for the idea)

"NO I SURRENDER" said Obama but Damon shooted his gun and killed him but Obama Jr was watching and his eyes grew really dark like Booba Fett in Attack of the Clones and he said "I will have revenge later on maybe"

Engarde grabbed hte Seahorse Virus and the two ran off

TO BE CONTINUED


	5. Chapter 5: Hope for Tomorrow

CHAPTER 5: HOPE 4 TOMOROW

(A/N: this chapter has some realy awesome plot twists so make sure to read the whole thing)

"I think i know the answer to the mystrey" said Edgeworth looking at his maps He just found out where Damon Gant lived.

"Do u know where the bad guys are" asked his wife Olbdag

"yah theyre over in the suburbs lets go kill them" and he grabed his gun and left to go fight crime

they arrived at the subrubs when all a of sudden an unfamililiar face greeted them

"i am TREVOR GANTGARDE THE SON OF DAMON GANT AND MATT ENGARDE and i

inhereted ALL OF THEIR EVIL GENES AND TODAY YOU WILL MEEET DEATH" screamed the guy and he shot his gun and killed Oldbag

(A/N: Trevor Gantgard is my original character that I was talking aboot earlyer if you want to use him in your fanfics you need 2 tell me dont steal him or anything)

"No Oldbaggggggg" Edgeworth said dramaticly but it was too late she died "YOU WONT GET AWAY WITH THIS'

…

Later on Edgworth was in his bedroom and he had an emo haircut and he was holding a knife

"oh man im so depresed" he said and cut himself "oh man my life is so hard" and he cut himself again "omfg ppl are allas being so mean to me nuuuuuu" and he shed a single tear like the indian dude in that old commercial

but just then he got a text massage

It said "hey Edgeworth it is time for the truth 2 be revealed, I am coming to your house u cannot escape sincerly MANFRED VON KARMA"

"Manfred von kamra?" said Edgeworth and he got scared so he jumped out the window to escape but he fell down and broke his arm

"hahahahahahhahahahah" laughed the demonic low voice of vonkarma "you can run but u cant hid"  
"MANFRED YOU KILLED MY FAHTER PREPARE TO DIE" Edgeworth yelled like inigo montoyota

"NO EDGEWOTH" saud Manfred "I AM YOUR FATHER BCUZ I USED THE SEAHROSE VIRUS TO HAVE A BABY W/GREGORY"

"that's IMPOSSUBLE" said Edgeworth

"no its not and besides Fransiska CALLS YOU HER LITTLE BROTHELR SO ITS CANON" said Manfred and Edgeworth screemed like the police dude in my Sherlock fanfic because he was proofed wrong

"OK you win dad" he said "Wat do you wanna do"

"Lets go defeat Trevor Gangarde" he said and they got ready for the epic battle in the next chapter

…

Meanwhile...Blackquil was fighting some criminals at beating them but then Trevor showed up and killed him cause hes just that awsome

"No u cannot die" said Franziska

"But I cant help it I got killed" he said and died

(A/N: I added this part becaus this cute girl at schoool told me I was really annoying and im mad about it so if I cant be happy neither can Franciska and Edgeworth)


	6. Chapter 6: THE ICY WIND

(A/N: I dont know if u guys got the message but some courtrecords dot net dudes were talking about my fanfics so im famous also JSYK some chick was complaning in the reviews that she was tramatized so Im gonna tone down the violence in this chapter DONT WORRY IT WILL STIL B AWESOM)

CHAPTER 6: THE ICY WIIND

so anyway Edgworth and Franciska and Manfred were all together as a family like the Incredibils killing a bunch of evil guys but little did they know that A MAN IN BLACK WAS WATCHING THEM

the man in black turned on his walky talky and said "this is agent 74 Im pretty sure that Edgeworht is a threat to our nation so im gonna kill him bye" and he hung up

i actualy completly forgot what happens next so im gonna continue this part of the story later

…

trevor gantgarde is at school being all sexy and there was this annoying bully and he beat him up with ninja moves

then he looks down at his phone and sees a text message from Damon Gant

"Hey Trevor this is Damon Gant ive decided 2 comit suicide" said the phone

"NO" said Trevor and he got on his motocycle and went back home

he walks home and damon is in a pile of blood and hes dead and the govement dudes like prosecuter blackquil and bobby fulbright were there trying 2 find out wat happened

"yep this was definitly suacide" said blackquill and fulbrit said "hey theres some writing in blood over on the wall it says "red rum""

"WAIT A MINUTE" saus Trevor "RED RUM IS MUDRUR SPELLED BACKWADS **DAMON GANT DIDNT COMMIT SUICID **_**HE WAS MURDED**_

"aaaahhaaaahhhaahhhhh" screamed booby fulbright at the unxpected plot twist

"SILENCE" squealed blackquail "if u think this is murder then WHO KILED HIM

"i think i know " said Trveor and he looked at his phone and saw that actually the text message wasnt from damon gant IT WAS SENT BY THE MAN IN BLAKC

(A/n: hey guys i dont have a girlfried yet so if you know any good pickup lines plz tell me them in the reviews


	7. Chapter 7: turnabout awesomeness

CHAPTER 7: TURANABOUT AWESOMNESS

(A/N: HEY GUYS REMEMBER MEEEEEEEE? I COULDNT WRITE FANFICS CUZ I WAS LIKE BUSY WITH SCHOOL BUT NOW IM BACK BABY! ANYWAY THIS CHAPTER IS LIKE THE AWESOMEST THING EVER WRITTEN BY HUMAN HANDS. THIS COURTROM BATTLE IS SO AWESOM IT MAKES THE OFFICIAL GAMES LOOK TERRIBLE. IF U ARE ALERGIC TO AWSOMENESS DO NOT READ THIS OR YOU AND YOUR ENTIRE FAMILY WILL DIE ON THE SPOT. YUO HAVE BEEN WARNED.)

TRevor gantgarde felt the sweet kiss of victoryousness He had just passed the bra exam and got his attornys badge even though hes only 12 that makes him the greatest produgy ever even better than fransizka who was 13 when she became a prosecutor

then he got a phone call from Blackquill

the phone said "hey dude your under arrest because **YOU ARE THE MAN IN BLACK" **when trevor heard this he spilled his milkshake all over the floor out of suprise

"OH YEAH" said trevor "WE'LL SEE ABOUT THAT IN COURT"

anyway the screen cut to black and then the green text came up it said "octobur 17, 2015, 7:00 AM coutroom no. 1"

"ORDER" screamed the judge and he banged his gavel "ok today were gonna have a trial and see who the man in black is

blackquill and godot were both prosecuting and they got up and blackquil said "yeah so the prosecution has figgured out that trevor killed a bunch of ppl and that totally sucks so bad so he shud get the deth penalty"

"OBJECTON" said Trevor who by the way is the defence attorney "YOU HAVE NO EVIDENCE"

"SCREW YOU" said Blackquill "i have a decisive witness the prosecution calls lotta hart to the stand"

so then lotta heart came up and she said "yeah so I took this photo and it kinda looks like trevor is killing this other guy

"HOLD IT" said Trevor "DON'T LISTEN TO HER SHES AN AMERACAN AND AMERICANS ARE STUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUPID" at that moment everyone in the court's brains exploded at trevor's awesome logic

then godot slammed his coffeee mug on the table and insightfully said "ah, but we are all treasure seekers, grasping at the mysterys locked deep inside our souls"

"WAT YOU TALKING ABOUT" said the judge

"what im saying is that the prosecution has another witness ATHENA COME TO THE STAND" (A/N: Athena is my waifu i mean srsly guys she is like the sexyest character in dual destinys)

"heeeeeeeeeeey athena" trevor flirted

"TREVOR YOU SUCK" screamed Athena "I AGREED TO TESTAFY AGAINST YOU BECAUSE YOURE LITERALLY THE WORST PERSON EVER NOT BECAUSE I HAVE A CRUSH ON YOU OR ANYTHING, B-BAKA" then she began her testumoney "ANYWAY YOURE TOTALLY THE MURDERER BECAUSE I HATE YOU AND YOU SUCK AND YOU SHOULD DIE IN A-"

at that moment athnea and trevor ran toward each other and started making out in the middle of the courtroom and everyone was totally grossed out except the judge bcuz trevor/athena was secretly his OTP

then they were finished "OK guys it should be pretty obvius im not guilty" said trevor

"PROVE IT" scraemed godot

"well for starters your witnesses sucked and my arguments were awesome

"PROVE IT" scraemed godot

"OK FINE" said Trevor and he did the thing where the guy holds up the paper and reads it "THIS SCIENTIFIC REPORT SAYS IM NOT GUILTY"

"PROVE IT" scraemed godot

so then trevor wrote "im not guilty" in the report and threw it at godots face

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" said godot and his mask did the explosion thing and his face blew up and he fell over and died.

"seriously guys" said the judge "guys seriously trevor is probably innocent but im wondering if hes not the man in black...then who"

"I KNOW EXACTLY WHO IT IS" said trevor and ive got stuff to do right now so i have to wrap this up but trust me when you find out who the man in black really is you will shit ten million bricks so maybe you should wear a diaper or something when you read the next chapter


	8. Chapter 8: no title but whatever

damon gant escaps from prison chapter 8:

chapter 8 written by jakkid166

damon gant was anger cause he was in heaven after he died

he was gonna go to hell BUT he redeemed himself by getting murdered so yea

anyway he was super mad like REAL VEIN HEAD MAD cause he got kill by the man in black, now he knew who it was but he dident know how to tell the ppl on earth

there was only one thing left 4 him to do so he went to god

"hey god can i borrow your phone"

"do ur daily sin repent first"

"OK FINE" said gant and he got on he knees

"im sorry i killed obama who were gonna be a parent, i jus WANTED A KID OF MY OWWWWWN" and he cryed tears of sad

"ok good" said god and he gave him his cell phone

damon grabed the phone and dialed trevors number so fast that his finger broke off

"hello son?"

"OMG DAD UR ALIVE?"

"no im dead my son"

"aww shit"

"trevor you must listen to me, i know who man in black is"

"yea i already know i was just about to tell evry1 but then you inteRRUPED ME"

"oh ok sorry" said gant "i love you tervor goodbye"

"I LOVE YUO TOOOO DAAAAAAAAD" scremed trevor gantgarde in mournings

but then he remember he was in the courtroom and everyone was looking at him weird but he dident care cause they just didnt understand his feelings

"anyway" said trevor putting his phoen into his pocket dramatically "THE MAN IN BLACK IS….."

the cortroom waited dramaticaly, everyone was sweating so hard that theyre pants were like water baloons of salty sweats

THEN TREVOR GANTGARD POINTED HE FEENGER DRAMATICALLY

"THE MAN IN BLACK IS YOU, SIMON BLACKQUIIIIIIIIIL"

"WAT" simoned blackquill

"WAAAAAAT" the coutroom said and their water baloon pants exploded

"allow me to explain" said trevor and he unleash his LOGIC POWER

"simon blankquil died like 4 chapters ago BUT then he turned up again to investigate the crime scene where my DAD DAMON GANT was MURDER by the MAN IN BLAKC"

"hm im not convincd" said judge

"ALSO SIMON WEARS BLACK"

"OHOHOHOLY SHIT" said judge the courtroom applauded tervor for finding the true man in blacks identity (did u shit the bricks?)

"ahahha" said blackquil "but do you have proof"

"IM NOT FINISH" said trevor "THERE'S ANOTHER THING ABOUT SIMON BLACKQUILL"

"HES NOT SIMON BLACKQUILL"

"GAAAAASP" gasped the courtroom

"but who is he then?" sayed judge

"THE REAL MAN IN BLAKC" said trevor and he jumped across the court and ripped SIMON'S MASK OFF

AND UNDER THA MASK

IT WAS

PHOENIX WRIGHT

"AHAHAHAH" said trevor "YOU WERE BLACKILL THE WHOLE TIME"

"HOOOOOLIE SHIT" said athenas "mr WRIGHT? YOUR THE MAN IN BLACK?"

"FUCK" said wrighte "HOW DID YOU KNOW"

"ITS CAUS SIMON BLACKQUILL IS DEAD" say trevor "i know cause i killed him"

"wat" said judge

"...in self defense"

"oh ok well guards arest mr wright" said judge

"OBJECTION" said wright and he tok out a gun and held judge hostage

"AGH WTF DO SOMETHINTG" said judge

trevor took out he gun and aimed at wright "DROP THE GUN OR I SHOOT"

but wright droppeD a smoke pellet and THEY BOTH VANISH

"HOLY SHIT HE KIDNAPPEd THE JUDGE" said athena

"DAM" said trevor "EVERY1 LOCK DOWN THE BUILDIG ILL GO FIND THEM"

but no one could find judgewright

SUDDENLY trevor got a phone call on his phone it was from MATT ENGARDE

"dad is dat you?"

"yes son im call to warning you that EDGEWORTH and FRANZISKA and MANFERD ARE COMIN TO KILL YOU FOR REVENGE"

"i can take em" said trevor and he hunged up and went outside

nothin happened for a second but then EDGEWORT JUMPED OUTTA THE BUSHES WITH HE GUN

AND FRANZISKAS CAME OUT BEHIND HIM

AND MANFRED FELL FROM THE SKY IN FRONT OF TREVor

"hahaha" said mafnerderf "we got you now"

"YOU KILLEd MY ONE TRUE LOVE" said edgeworth and he cried tears of mad

"AND ME" said farnsiska

"ya well guess wat" said trevor "blackquill was ANNOYIN AS SHIT, he deserve to get killed so GET REKT SCUB"

"NOOOOOOOOOO" said ffarnsiska and she cryed

manfred and edgeworth comforted her but trevore used the opportunity to ESCAPE, he summoned his motorcycle and RODE OFF INTO THE SUNSET

"HES GETTING AWAY" said edgewroth and they chased after him

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
